


you’re haunting me, but that’s not really a bad thing

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghost Rayla, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 7: Ghosts“I’m not bad at my job. You’re just no fun.”“I’m pretty sure you not being able to scare me is the definition of being bad at your job.”





	you’re haunting me, but that’s not really a bad thing

Callum walked through the corridors of the old mansion he and his family had recently moved into. It was a stereotypical one from a horror movie, long dark corridors, creaking wooden floors, old furniture and…

“Got you!”

It had ghosts.

Rayla had flown through him, her goal being to surprise him. Yet, as he saw the ghost, he just smiled, he hadn’t flinched, not even an inch, even though a translucent, flying human had passed through his body.

“Nice try Rayla, but I’m not scared.”

The ghost groaned, ripping her hair in frustration.

“Why can’t you be scared? I really put a lot of work into this one, and really thought I had you. Why can’t you be terrified like you was the first time I met you? That was way more fun, I’m supposed to haunt you after all.”

She flew higher into the air, and put one hand onto her face, as she sort of leaned into the air, floating. The way she acted caused a smile to grow on Callum’s face. Even if she was a bit annoying and all she wanted to do was to scare him, he loved interacting with Rayla. She was a fun person. And, not everyone could brag about being friends with a ghost.

“Well, after getting used to the facts that ghosts are real, and finding out they are harmless, you aren’t scary anymore. And, you’re predictable. Not to be rude, but you’re a terrible ghost for a haunted house.”

“I’m  _ not  _ bad at my job. You’re just no fun.”

“I’m pretty sure you not being able to scare me is the definition of being bad at your job. But you’re fun Rayla, I have to admit that. You’re nice to spend time with.”

“Well, I like spending time with you too, but I would be happier if you just got scared once in awhile. How aren’t you afraid?”

“Well, like I said, you are predictable, the fact that ghosts are real takes away the surprise, and you’re my friend. It’s hard to be scared of your friend. You were scary in the beginning, but not for someone used to ghosts.”

“One day Callum, one day.”

“We’ll see about that. Now, do you wanna come down to the dining hall?”

“Already on it.”

And so, Callum saw Rayla fly through the floor, down a story. She would definitely be there first.


End file.
